The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved laundry receptacle.
In the typical household soiled clothing is kept in a hamper/receptacle until removed for cleaning. Removal of the laundry can pose problems, particularly for the elderly or those of limited physical capacity. Additionally the soiled clothing at the bottom of the hamper is difficult to reach.
The present invention permits the lifting of the clothing through the use of a handle and a rod attached to a platform. The platform is lifted to the opening at the top of the hamper for easy access to the clothing stored on the platform. Additionally, a pair of rear wheels allow the receptacle to be transported.